This invention relates to an image processing method, apparatus, and system for modifying an original image, and a storage medium.
As digital cameras, photoscanners, and the like have prevailed in recent years, a photo image can be easily converted into digital data. Also, since output apparatuses represented by ink-jet printers have attained higher image quality and lower prices, the end user can easily output a photo onto a recording sheet at home.
Hence, with an apparatus such as a personal computer or the like that allows image processing, the end user edits an image sensed by, e.g., a digital camera as he or she so desires, and outputs the edit result via an ink-jet printer.
A process called posterization has been proposed as Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1-314389, and an illustration edit process has been proposed as Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 3-91088 and 3-91087.
As the personal computer and printer that can implement an edit process of a digital photo image have higher performance and lower prices, for example, the end user can easily create name cards having his or her own face photo superimposed on them.
Also, a machine that can print photo stickers of a sensed image at that place has prevailed.
A case will be examined below wherein a photo is superimposed on a name card. Upon creating formal name cards, it is a common practice to superimpose an expressionless face photo. However, as such name cards sometimes produce stiffness, informal name cards are often required. In such case, the need for superimposing not only a face photo that the user desired but a more personalized photo created by editing the photo itself has arisen. As an edit process that meets such need, a monochrome edit process represented by sepia-tone conversion, an edit process for converting a photo into an illustration, and the like are known.
In this manner, various needs for photo images have increased recently.
However, in the conventional image processing apparatus, in order to edit a photo image to obtain an illustration-style image, the edges of the photo image are extracted and individual portions are painted in the same colors as those in the original image. Furthermore, the user must finely set various parameters required for edge extraction, painting, and the like.
Hence, in order to obtain an illustration-style image, room for improvement still remains in terms of image quality. Also, not only complicated setups but also considerable user skills are required to obtain appropriate setups. Hence, it is difficult for the end user to attain such setups.